


The Prince and The Pauper; A Kyoya Ootori x Reader story.

by AsgardianMisfit



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianMisfit/pseuds/AsgardianMisfit
Summary: As promised in my oneshot book, here is the story I promised!~~~~~~~~(Y/N) (L/N)'s family fell on hard times, and ended up becoming a yakuza syndicate. After finding this out, her elder brother, Mamoru, sent her to Ouran High School; a private school for those with the money.Kyoya Ootori, otherwise known as the professional stalker, was aware of this and was the one to welcome her into the school, and the Host Club. His intelligence agency warned him away from the girl, although he found her intriguing upon first site, and continued to.What would come of his choices? What would come of her heritage?Find out in 'The Prince and The Pauper'!





	1. Prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The putfit we first meet you in is a floral yukata with your hair rolled up and pinned, holding a fan. Brother known by 'onii-sama'. Mistress is 'Aijin'. Usual rules;  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (L/N) - Last Name  
> (E/C) - Eye Colour  
> (H/C) - Hair Colour  
> (N/N) - Nickname
> 
> Enjoy!!

"(Y/N)," her brother's voice rumbled, a pipe hanging from his mouth and lazing on his hand. "Come in here." He ordered, his guards pulling the doors open to reveal his younger sister, aged approximately 16, in a dark yet floral yukata and her (H/C) locks in a ponytail, and family emblem tattooed on to her lower arm.

"Hai, onii-sama." She answered, walking through the opened double doors and bowing. Mamoru, her elder brother, ushered for her to kneel in front of him.  
"You've learnt some information not meant for you." He blatantly stated, his sister bowing her head.  
"Hai; gomenasai, onii-sama. I didn't mean to, it just happened. You were with all the other mob bosses and I--" She was cut off, her brother slamming his fist on the table.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT FROM THIS." He screamed, now making his sister's expression depress slightly. "You were not meant to know of my business... Nor were you meant to know about father's dealings with these people." He growled, his fist loosening.  
(Y/N) kept quiet, only looking up when her brother's hand rest on her head. "You are all I have left, (Y/N)-chan... I cannot lose you. Father was got by his mob buddies, mother skipped out on us before we could even try figure out this business... All I have is you."

(Y/N) stood up and looked to her brother, one of her hands resting on his arm. "Onii-sama, it's okay. You won't lose me, not to the business we're in, not to a boy or anything like that." She reassured, soon hugging his arm.

"Exactly," he said, resting his spare hand on her head. "And that is why you're being sent to Ouran High, the private school, from the start of your second year of school." He ordered, his sister suddenly letting his arm loose.

"You're making me be surrounded by the rich and the infamous?! Why would you do that?! Is it so you can become more powerful than the Kasanoda clan, more powerful than my closest friend?!" She asked, almost screaming at him in disrespect.  
She felt a hand connect with her cheek, so she retorted in the same way. "How dare you slap me! If you treat me like this, you will lose me!" (Y/N) then stormed out and shut the door behind her violently, locking herself in her room.

After about an hour of using her punching bag, she managed to calm down, which was when one of the guards came to her door. "Aijin-sama," the guard called through. "Kasanoda-san is here to see you." At this, the (H/C)'s (E/C) orbs glittered, letting him through.

"(N/N)-chan!" He called, swooping her off her feet. "I heard that you're coming to Ouran!" He said excitedly, only to see a frown on his friend's visage.  
"I'm being forced to attend the rich kids school." She spat, growling slightly. "The worst part so that I'll be in the class above yours due to me being older." She then leant her weight on Ritsu, close to crying hysterically. "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with onii-sama! I don't wanna leave Mama's room or Papa's gravestone!"

At this point, Ritsu had picked (Y/N) up and carried her to her bed. "You have to, how are you expected to grow if you can't let go?" His rough voice shattered the silence that was left.  
"I guess you're right... But there is a hidden motive to my brother's meaning to send me there... I wonder what it may be..."

From that evening, (Y/N) had apologised to her brother, have Ritsu stay the night and prepared for her first day at Ouran.  
\------------------------------------------  
WELL HERE IT IS. I HOPE THAT THIS IS GOOD AND THAT YOU REALLY WANTED THIS. ALSO REGULAR CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE SLIGHTLY LONGER, IF NOT INFINITELY LONGER.


	2. Chapter 1; Mustard Dresses and Meeting the Principal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1! You don't really have a uniform, because of the circumstances that you're accepted into Ouran, you're basically an honour student, yet you're allowed to be in what you like. Enjoy!

The Rolls Royce limousine pulled up to the school gates on the first day of the new term, a lot of the students had seen the car beforehand, but not in such a deep, lustful, blood red.  
As the doors opened, the young lord of the Kasanoda Yakuza walked out first, staring down all the other rich nobles that surrounded the car, only for his expression to soften slightly when he saw (Y/N) struggling to get out, mainly due to nerves.

He turned back around, and held his hand out, rolling his eyes as he turned a faint red. "Come on, (N/N)-chan! I'm getting old!" He growled, the boys who crowded behind him suddenly getting nosebleeds due to an accidental flashing of the young lady's knickers.

Although, Ritsu was less fortunate.

He got pulled to the floor by the (H/C) who was throughly unimpressed. She stepped from the Royce, aura blacker than jet fuel. "I advise you be quiet, Rits-chan. That's not how you talk to your Senpai...." She growled, letting go of his hand and walked over him like a welcome mat.

She looked up at the building only for her face to go from stoic to absolute horror. 'It... It's bRIGHT PINK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! GOD DAMN IT!' She screamed internally, soon sighing and walking past all the boys who had fallen madly for her already.

Kasanoda had recovered from his doormat adventure, and glared at all the boys who were gawking at his only, and stunning, female friend.

It's safe to say that the boys parted like the Red Sea to avoid total annihilation.

Among the crowd were two second years in (Y/N)'s class; both being similar heights whilst one was violet eyed and blonde, the other having onyx hair colour and slate grey eyes.  
The blonde was the one to speak first. "Hey, Kyoya... Got any intelligence on that girl?" He asked his friend who suddenly pulled out his notebook.  
"As of yet, not much... I will have more by the time we have lunch break though, don't worry, daddy. Mummy will take care of everything like always." The one supposedly named 'Kyoya' answered in return, smirking.

They weren't exactly talking quietly, and therefore that meant (Y/N) overheard, soon approaching the two boys; her skirt blowing up over her mid-thigh. "Kyoya Ootori; third son of the Ootori Medical Empire, attending Ouran in hopes of proving to his father he is worthy..." She began, catching Kyoya's attention, not to mention Tamaki's. "And Tamaki Suoh; the illegitimate and only son of the Suoh Group, yet unaccepted by his grandmother. Half French, half Japanese, transferred to Ouran Junior High in the third year."

After turning their attentions to the girl, they stood there, stunned. "Was that correct? Or was I missing some information?" She simply asked, crossing her arms whilst holding a Hetalia binding filer over her chest. They still said nothing, only leaving (Y/N) to smirk, but Kyoya soon piped up.  
"(Y/N) (L/N), the younger sister of Mamoru (L/N), head of the (L/N) yakuza syndicate. Transferred here under the title 'Honour Student' due to family circumstances." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses.

(Y/N) growled at the boy, Kasanoda coming over to her. "Nee, (N/N)-chan," his gruff voice petrifying Tamaki, whilst mildly startling Kyoya. "Are you ready? I'll give you a tour before you go to class." His soft side showing.  
"I guess so... I'll see you in class, Suoh, Ootori." She politely bowed, soon jumping on Ritsu's back and being shown round the institution.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki suddenly started to grow small mushrooms from his head. "How does she know so much about us?!" He suddenly screamed, Kyoya just shrugging.  
"Who knows... But I'm more interested in the tattoo she seems to possess. Her family creat I assume." He suddenly entered deep thought, only to walk off to class with Tamaki in tow.

Whilst they headed to class, Kasanoda and (Y/N) were wandering through the halls aimlessly. "Onii-sama will get killed by me if I have to say here for the duration of what's left of my school life... Stuck up rich kids that don't know how lucky they have it." She mumbled, completely unenthused by the situation.  
"At least you aren't being forced into marriage yet..." Ritsu added, only earning a weak glare.  
"I will personally kill him if he forces me into a marriage." She stated, making it sound like she was spitting acid off her tongue. "Although, not having to wear the mustard yellow dress is a bonus." She muttered in thought as she looked at the girls who looks like marshmallows.

Soon the pair split way, leaving (Y/N) to go to class. She was early, so she took the seat empty at the farther back my corner, oddly enough next to the third son of the Ootori Empire. "So, Ms. (L/N), why did you choose the seat at the back?" He asked, leaning on her new desk.

She simply shrugged, giving him a weak glare. "Because I don't want to be here, and because I know all of this stuff anyway." She waved her hand nonchalantly and sighed, looking out the window.  
Kyoya looked at her, eyes widened because of her statement, only to smirk afterwards. He took his seat at his desk and then looked at her once more. "You may know all of this, but it doesn't mean you should be bored... I know a place here that is rather lively."

This caught the (H/C)'s attention. "Would this be your silly little host club?" She mumbled, her voice lacking any sort of emotion or feeling that is possible. Kyoya's face just dropped into his usual expression, glasses flashing.  
All of a sudden, a tannoy announcement was made. "Can I please have (Y/N) (L/N), Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh to my office in 5 minutes, thank you." It clicked off, leaving the three students to stand up and leave the room awkwardly.

Once they were out in the corridor, (Y/N) folded her arms and let an almighty pout settle on her lips. "Why the hell have I been asked to go to the principal's office with you two?! I swear, Suoh, if you've said something to your father, or Glasses over here has, you'll be in for a world of problems." She growled, grabbing Tamaki and Kyoya's blazers by the arms, pulling them down to her height.  
"And I know how I will get my revenge on you."

Kyoya just carried on walking, Tamaki clinging to him once they were both let free. Soon enough, they were at the office and already called in. "(L/N)-San, it's nice of you to be here. I see you've met my son and his friend." He stated, staying calm although there was a terrific black aura filling the room.  
"You could say that, sir." She cheerfully replied, clearly putting it on, still exuding a scary aura. The headmaster and the newest student just kept talking, whilst Tamaki laid on the floor, crumbling away, and Kyoya wrote in his little black book.

The bell for class then rang, meaning they would all be late. They all bowed, and left the room, the boys following their new acquaintance.

"Oh, how can this day get even worse?!" She asked herself quietly, raking her hand through her tangled (H/C) locks.


	3. Chapter 2; Meeting the Hosts and Becoming the Shadow Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two!! I hope that this is a good book! This is gonna be a long chapter... Probably. PS; I'm gonna make so you've been there a month, it feels weird having everything suddenly out in the open.

After about a month of being there, (Y/N) was comfortable with her surroundings.

But classes had dragged on. 'God! Why are classes here so boring?! Oh wait, I knOW ALL THIS SHIT.' She screamed in her head, lazily answering the question she was being asked, and getting them right.  
"I think she may be smart that Kyoya-sama..." One girl whispered to her friend, only to receive a glare from both the people in question.

'She is not as intelligent as me,' Kyoya thought to himself, 'although the first set of exams are coming up, that may prove me wrong.' He corrected himself, only to smirk and look at his neighbour.  
"Ms (L/N), why are you so insistent on despising me? I see no reason why." Kyoya asked, only to receive a state that could kill an army.  
"The reason why I despise you is because of what your father did to my family." She blunted growled. "Your family is the reason why my family is the way they are now. We turned yakuza after your father broke the deal with my father, and now my mother is missing and my father is dead!" She ended screaming, only to receive stares from the class.

She quickly packed up her stuff and ran out the room, heading to the south wing of the school and finding an abandoned music room. The sign above the door said 'Music Room 3' and she thought she'd be safe, but as she opened the door, she was affronted by an assortment of rose petals.

After waving her hand in front of her face, she saw two third years and three first years. "AM I AT THE HOST CLUB?!" She screamed, backing away from the door, only for the twins to grab her arms and run back inside the room with her.

"Well, looks like we have a new toy, Kaoru." Hikaru told his younger brother, smirking.  
"Indeed we do, Hikaru..." Kaoru replied, smirking in kind. Honey and Mori approached her, recognising her from somewhere. "Hey, (N/N)-chan! What are you doing here?!" Honey asked, only to see his old martial arts buddy stare down at him menacingly.

"I'm only here because Mamoru made me..." She then let out a sigh, seeing Mitskuni scared of her somewhat hurt. "But it's nice to see you after a long while, Mits-chan." She smiled softly, picking him up and cuddling him.  
Mori smiled slightly, placing his hand on her head and pulling her head to his chest. "And it's nice to see you too... Taka-nii!" She winked at the third year, making him smile a little more.  
"Missed you too." He bluntly stated, looking at her and Honey, reunited.

Soon after all that happened, Haruhi piped up. "Uhm... Mori-senpai? Who is this girl?" She asked, only for (Y/N) to bow to her.  
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), Class 2-A, with Suoh and Ootori," she stood up, flashing a small smile. "My name is usually linked with medical procedures and the medical monopoly empire, although now it's usually related with dirty work." She frowned, turning sour.

Just as she finished her introduction to the other members, Kyoya and Tamaki waltzed in, Tamaki holding her close immediately. "I'm sorry for what Kyoya did to your family, surely he can make it up to you!" He wailed, looking at Kyoya with puppy dog eyes.

Kyoya just sighed. "I already feel like something will happen between us, mainly the idea of an arranged marriage of some sort, let's not go down that road." Kyoya smoothly talked over, (Y/N) just glaring at him with bright (E/C) orbs.

"I, for one, will not be associated with you in any form other than school and the host club." She stated, looking him in the eye whilst Kyoya bent down to look into hers.  
"What do you mean 'the host club'? Are you gonna be a customer? A host? A manager?" He asked, smirking as he leaned closer into her face.  
"I'm planning on being your second in command, the female Vice President... Mainly to prove to my brother I'm capable and that I can be a shadow too," she simply stated, "and since Kyoya is the shadow King, so I'll be the shadow queen." She crossed her arms across her chest, smirking.  
Tamaki cried, Haruhi grinned, the twins smirked, Mori and Honey cuddled up to (Y/N) and Kyoya's jaw dropped.

Tamaki then got an idea. "I have an idea! To make sure that (Y/N) is worthy of being shadow queen, I say she should estimate how much we spend of sweet for Honey to eat!" He pointed his finger at her, only for an almighty laugh to erupt from the girl.

(Y/N) had known about his sweet addiction for years, and said her guess. [A/N: THIS IS ALL JUST AN APPROXIMATION OF THE YEN]. "I estimate that Mitskuni eat approximately 1,000,000 Yen on sweets."

This made Kyoya gawk.

"That's... Correct..." He stuttered, staring at the girl, who was just smirking.

"You see, Ootori boy, I've known this guy for a while... Before my family's empire fell, we aided their army training." She started, looking away from Kyoya whilst his eyes were wide, which made him oddly attractive.

"Then when my father's business went down the pan after making a deal with the Ootori Foundation, we lost all our funds and my father got mixed up with people who were not mean to be mixed with..." She started to choke back a hot sob of tears.  
"He then became a yakuza boss, and ended up getting murdered, dying with only me by his side because my brother is a coward and my mother ran away!" She collapsed to the floor in tears, Honey crying along with her and Mori hugging them both.

"I never knew that happened to you, (N/N)-chan!" Honey cried, nuzzling into her hair. Mori ran his hand through her hair, comforting her.  
Kyoya, for the first time in recorded history, had actually teared up, and he fell to the floor as well. 'How... How could this happen to this young woman? My father has a lot to explain...' Kyoya thought, soon getting up from the floor, and holding a hand out to the girl, whilst bowing to her.

She blushed, wiping her and Honey's eyes dry of their tears, only to start crying again. "I apologise for what my father did to your family's company," The Shadow King began, sighing heavily. "My father has a habit of doing these things." He finished as (Y/N) took his hand, smiling weakly up at him.

"I think we should all get to know one another!" Hikaru exclaimed, leaning on (Y/N)'s shoulder, only for Kaoru to copy.  
"I think we should too! Everyone; on Saturday, gather at Kyoya's house at 3 in the afternoon for a film night and a sleep over party!"

The other hosts agreed, only for Kyoya to deem that there was no problem, and for (Y/N) to say they should know one another better.

They soon breezed over it and the door opened, only for the girls to look in shock at the girl with the host club.

"Ladies," Tamaki started. "I would like you to meet our newest member; (Y/N) (L/N), our female Vice President!" He then showed her off to the guests.


	4. Chapter 3; Equivilent Exchange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe - I like this chapter title. Anyway! The idea of the equivalent exchange is; "Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." This will be a feature through this chapter, possibly the whole story. It basically means 'What you give should equal what you get back'. I just thought this photo was cute... (F/A) is fave anime, but you can't say Ouran.

The host club's guests walked up to the girl in the 'indecent' uniform and glared at her, mainly because she was still holding the megane male's hand.  
Some girls were really happy to see her there, mainly because they were worried about her when she ran out of class.

Soon enough, everyone settled down, and they started to flirt once again, like they do on a daily basis. (Y/N) sat with Kyoya, looking out the windows in deep thought, then to him. "Nee... Ootori." She tried to catch his attention, succeeding. "Were you telling the truth? Do you feel remorse for what your father did to my family?"

Kyoya's straight mouth faltered into a frown, only to take her hand and kiss it. "Indeed I was... But that is because I believe in equivalent exchange, the idea that what you get, you get back in another way. So how's about we make a bet?" His suave voice beckoned to her, pulling softly at her heart strings.

(Y/N) scoffed, leaning in to show interest in the subject either way. "And what do you suggest as the bet? Seeing who can be impressed on a date? Who will get more customers?" She continued to list off until she felt a cold index finger upon her (L/C) petals.  
Kyoya just smirked, leaning even closer to her face. "Maybe to see who the best kisser is? Or see who can get who into bed first? Who ever manages to do that, they will have the other as their maid or butler for a day." Kyoya smirked, only making the (H/C) lean straight into his face and rest a hand on his cheek.

Kyoya had no idea what the yakuza female was planning, but when she leaned in close to his lips, she whispered something. "I never knew how beautiful your eyes were... Too bad that your soul is empty, tax collector." She mumbled before kissing the tip of his nose and laughing at his shocked state.  
'How is it that this single female has one handedly waltzed into my life and taken over it?!' He asked himself, just watching (Y/N) tootle off in her own little world (which wasn't affected by the family business or death and that sort of thing).

"Trust me, (L/N)... You will be mine at the end of this bet..." He mumbled, only for Tamaki to come over and ask to be involved, followed by the twins. The Shadow King just denied them and told them this was for his personal gain, not theirs or the club's, which they understood.

[Time skip brought to you by a Fuming Writer-chan]

The week had passed and everyone was feeling excited for the weekend; Kyoya was hosting a film evening with the genre of romance and sci-fi, two of (Y/N)'s favourite film genres. [A/N: Apologies if they aren't, but I have stuff to work with when its these films.]  
As the (L/N)-Ootori bet was on, they were told by the other hosts that they had to sit next to one another and 'snuggle' so to speak, but Kyoya had a plan for them, and the hosts would be a part.

All the boys had spent the previous night at Kyoya's and they had rearranged the home cinema room to look like a haven for comfort. [The picture below].

Kyoya was overwhelmingly prepared to get with (Y/N) for the sake of this bet, but he felt guilty

Kyoya was overwhelmingly prepared to get with (Y/N) for the sake of this bet, but he felt guilty. He had learnt so much about the girl in a short period of time, and yet he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He thought it was passing infatuation, like it was with all the women he had feelings for in the past, but he was blind to his heart, for it has been frozen shut for so long.

"Kyoya... I don't make it a habit to get mixed up in your personal life," Tamaki started, only to earn a waning glare from Kyoya before carrying on. "But what do you exactly think you're doing teasing the sister of a Yakuza member?!" He screeched, only for Kyoya to sigh with a smile.  
"I don't lose bets, you know this. I'm simply doing this because she intrigues me, and the fact she took me up on the bet, it's best not to disappoint a lady, especially one as violent as she may or may not be." Kyoya simply replied, smirking and crossing his arms as he looked at the room.

As (Y/N) was told to be there by 3pm, she gave herself an extra couple of hours to sleep, before slipping into some comfortable clothes. She slipped into a pair of black, slim leg tracksuit bottoms and a nerdy t-shirt from (F/A) along with a 'Kuma-chan' hoodie to add that little bit of sweetness. She grabbed a light breakfast of cereals, toast, a piece of fruit and half of a 1 litre pot of vanilla yoghurt. After seeing that the clock on the wall said 2pm, she bid farewell to her brother and snuck out the house without the grounds staff noticing her, and began the five and a half kilometre walk, and occasional jog, to Kyoya's manor.

[Timeskip brought to you by a still fuming Writer-chan (after four days)]

(Y/N) arrived at the gates at precisely three o'clock, and Kyoya, along with the other hosts, were stood there to greet her, their mouths now agape. "What are you wearing?!" The twins screamed whilst Honey ran and hugged her.  
"You're still wearing your dojo clothes, (N/N)-chan!" He giggled, only for the (H/C) to smile softly and ruffle his hair whilst supporting him.  
"I'm not, I'm wearing my comfy, everyday clothes, Honey-chan!" She tittered back, only for the dirty blond host to carry on smiling.

When Honey was back on the floor, (Y/N) gave Haruhi a shoulder hug, Tamaki got a slap in the back, the twins got high fives and Kyoya got a simple peck on the cheek.  
They soon went inside, the youngest Ootori son taking the youngest (L/N)'s hand in his. "You'll be mine by the evening's end..." He whispered, pressing soft kisses along (Y/N)'s slender (S/T) neck.

Her (E/C) orbs shifted to Kyoya's grey ones, only to show that he needed to try harder, when inside, she was almost melting. 'Why do I feel like my heart is gonna burn up when I look at that glance to the side? If this was Pokemon, it would be SUPER EFFECTIVE.' She cried internally, but soon forgot about it when she entered the manor.

Kyoya quickly whisked everyone into the home cinema room, and the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi, and Takashi and Mitskuni all took their seats, leaving (Y/N) and Kyoya a corner all to themselves.

There was then a fight over whether they should watch the rom-com 'The Ugly Truth' or the Sci-fi film 'Star Trek' first. After about 15 minutes of yelling, (Y/N) stood up. "That is enough! Star Trek is a very good film and it rebooted the franchise well, but The Ugly Truth is very funny and it teaches you about how relations should and should not work, and it has good advice so we are watching that!"  
Tamaki stared at her wide-eye dafter the outburst, Haruhi 'Woohoo'ed, the twins then called her 'Mum' because she had effectively taken the role of mother from Kyoya and bumped him up to father, whilst Takashi and Honey went and got snacks and set up the film.

They all curled up underneath blankets, whilst watching the advert for the film, waiting to all the excitement to begin.  
\-----------------------------------------  
This is gonna get a part 2, but it will be chapter four!!


	5. Chapter 4; Film Night and Close Quarters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter four and BOY there were a lot of timeline issues in this. I apologise, I'm getting them sorted ASAP. BUT ANYWAY: here is your main event, you Kyhoeyas. (See what I did there? Eh eh??)

Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';  
They all curled up underneath blankets, whilst watching the advert for the film, waiting to all the excitement to begin.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Currently on 'The Prince and The Pauper';

Kyoya and (Y/N) were huddled (mainly by force) together under the large, velvety soft blanket, watching the film as Kyoya tried out typical, cliche moves on the (H/C).

She pushed his arm off of her shoulders, and took charge.

She took that arm and placed it on her waist, then pushed herself up against the slim body of Kyoya.  
The other hosts looked stunned, Kyoya was blushing slightly whilst (Y/N) snuggled up to his chest. They were even more surprised when Kyoya slid down in the chair a little bit to compensate for her, then begin to play with her styled (H/C) locks.

The other hosts just slowly turned there attention back to the opening credits of the film. Takashi kept sneaking a peek at the pair who were acting like a couple should, and then soon smirked.

The reboot of the 'Star Trek' franchise was reaching it's climax, (Y/N) gripping Kyoya's top and the blanket covering them out of anticipation, the others deciding a chick flick wasn't the best film to watch. Kyoya smirked, running his pale fingers along her arms, and then into her hair, pulling her head to one side.

(Y/N) groaned softly, looking at him. Her (E/C) orbs stared into his grey, the male's eyes softening as he looked at her. She smiled slightly, rolling over on to her side and entangled their legs together, then snuggled up to his chest, running her hand across his chest and down to his belt line.  
She felt Kyoya shudder softly, although nothing but a smirk was planted upon his lips.

The Ootori boy leaned into her ear and smirked, pulling on the lobe. "Be careful... I may not have a cowlick but it will grow eventually..." He whispered, pulling on the small (H/C) cowlick that (Y/N) had.  
The (H/C) suddenly changed personality; she pulled Kyoya off the couch, and then straddled his hips, putting pressure on this throat, only to make the megane male smirk further. "Are you demonstrating what you enjoy? Or are you--." He was cut off by (Y/N) tightening her grip on his windpipe.

"You don't touch the cowlick, Kyo-chan..." Honey mumbled, Takashi going over and shaking her shoulder, bringing the girl from her violent chance.  
"What happened?" She asked, looking at her hand on Kyoya's throat, and her hips on his. "Oh my god, Kyoya, I'm so sorry!" She said, pulling her hand away and crawled off of him, helping him sit up as he coughed slightly.

Kyoya soon recovered, then he just looked at (Y/N). He leaned into her ear once more and whispered to her. "Now I know what you're into... Maybe I can try it on you when we go to bed." He then moved away and winked at her, whilst the (H/C)'s (S/T) cheeks flushed red.

Tamaki jumped up, taking Haruhi and (Y/N) out the room before turning to Kyoya and crying. "How could you make her blush like that?! Our darling daughter! It's wrong!" He wailed, only to have everyone sweatdrop.

"Boss," the twins began. "The girls aren't your kids, Kyoya just has a healthy obsession with (Y/N), he clearly loves her." They mumbled in time, leaning on his shoulders as he sighed.  
"I mean, I guess I have something to be gained from this bet, and I guess I have some kind of emotional attachment to her." Kyoya simply stated, only for Takashi and Honey to frown.

"Don't hurt her." The tallest host said, only for Kyoya to nod.  
"I'm sure I won't be able to, my father has done that already." He then bowed, walked out the room and took (Y/N) upstairs to his room, slinging her over his shoulder and allowing his hand to graze over her posterior.

(Y/N) thought it was pointless to fight against him, but when they got to his room, Kyoya placed her gently on his bed, caging her beneath him.

[A/N: Attempted lime up ahead, hope it's okay???]

Kyoya swiftly captured the (H/C) (L/C) petals, softly and slowly moving his lips against hers. 'I'm sorry, but this is for my personal gain, and you are want I want to gain.' Is what Kyoya poured into their kiss, communicating his feeling.

(Y/N) returned the affections, fighting against Kyoya's hands on her wrists, kissing him back as it all began to get heated and very touchy, but instead just let out a gasp as Kyoya ground his hips against hers, hands roaming across her waist, and lips trailing down her neck.

She groaned his name softly, hands moving to his hair and tugged it, feeling Kyoya trail his lips down to her chest and start leaving lovebites all over.  
Kyoya growled slightly from the tug, feeling it spark something within him, but soon enough smirked, then continued his work until he heard a knock at the door from his best friend. They quickly separated, only to Tamaki to walk in on (Y/N)'s top hanging off her chest; cleavage and red markings which has started to bruise all over her upper body.

Tamaki growled, only for Kyoya to come to the door, shut it in his face, and lock it. He then walked back to the bed and pulled (Y/N) on top of his hips. "Where were we?" He asked, only for (Y/N) to go straight to his lips, running her hands through his hair and their tongues danced in a heated moment of pure passion, mainly involving the removal of their tops, leaving (Y/N) chest exposed for Kyoya to fondle briefly.  
Kyoya grabbed her behind soon after, slowly massaging it as he lifted her up and down, grinding her hips into his. They both groaned slightly, moaning one another names, but Takashi soon broke the door open, and pulled the pair apart. He just smirked, patting Kyoya's back, silently congratulating him, but (Y/N) was in a fit of rage, everyone ruining the moment.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, forcing everyone out the room so she could go to bed once again. They did as told, and (Y/N) crawled into the bed next to the now trouser-less (but still in underpants) Kyoya.  
(Y/N) pulled off her joggers, climbing in next to Kyoya, and for him to cuddle her carefully, nuzzling her head into her neck. "Maybe we could continue this in the morning..." He mumbled, sucking on (Y/N)'s neck.

The (H/C) just sighed, closing her eyes. "You should be so lucky." She mumbled, falling asleep whilst upset with everyone.

"By the way," Kyoya began. "I won."

It dawned on (Y/N) that Kyoya had succeeded in getting her into bed.


	6. Chapter 5; Settling The Bet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... I attempted a lime in the last one, and this one is gonna carry on with it! Not gonna do lemons so you know, but I will infer it. Warning; LIME AGAIN BUT MORE SAUCY BCS KYOYA IS A HORNY BASTARD.

Previously on 'The Prince and The Pauper';

"By the way," Kyoya began. "I won."

It dawned on (Y/N) that Kyoya had succeeded in getting her into bed.  
\---------------------------------------  
Currently on 'The Prince and The Pauper';

The light began to filter through the dark curtains of Kyoya's bedroom, stirring (Y/N) awake. She turned on to her side and looked at Kyoya, who was dead asleep, but still wearing his glasses.  
(Y/N) snapped a picture and giggled quietly, soon taking his glasses, putting them on, and stealing his shirt from the previous night, and headed downstairs to where the other hosts has gathered.

"Morning, boys! And dear Haruhi!" She said cheerfully, wiping her eye free of sleep.

The male host just stared at her, Tamaki getting a nosebleed, the twins grabbing her body and trying to pull of the shirt, and the two third ears were trying their hardest not to stare at their old friend, although they failed and turned red-faced.  
"You look great, (Y/N)-Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, receiving a weak hug.  
"Thank you, Haruhi!" She beamed at the girl, then looked around at the male hosts. "What is it?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"You're wearing Kyo-chan's glasses and shirt..." Honey mumbled, hiding behind Usa-chan. Takashi hmn'ed, although he was just a stood in his boxers with Haruhi occasionally glancing at him.  
"So? He's asleep right now, must have exhausted him..." She smirked, suddenly realising she had literally just slipped on the shirt, exposing her lingerie. "Oh shit!" She then wrapped the shirt around her, so her underwear wasn't showing.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked, hiding her face behind her ratty bedhead. She was told it was about 10am, and the hosts looked like they wanted to ask her something... So they did.  
"Can you wake up Kyoya for us?" Hikaru asked, only for Kaoru to continue.  
"The hypotensive Lord doesn't like being woken up." He finished, only for (Y/N) to sigh.

"I'll take him breakfast... I've lost the bet, so I might as well." She sighed, letting the shirt go, and head into the kitchen, making American-styled pancakes, with Nutella, strawberry and banana, along with a cup of black tea, a jug of milk with it.

Once done, she quickly checked her phone and saw she had 38 missed calls from her brother, so she has to call him back.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Blasted out the receiver, only for it to continue.  
"WHO ARE YOU WITH? ARE YOU WITH A BOY? A GROUP OF BOYS? ARE YOU WITH THAT FORSAKEN HOST CLUB I WAS TOLD YOU'RE THE MANAGER OF?!" He screamed more and more, only for (Y/N) to calmly reply.

"Yes, I am with them. One member is female, and as their manager, it is my job to learn more about them. Our intel is not enough." She calmly stated, soon carry on.  
"And for the record, I have lost a bet with the Ootori boy, which means I am his maid and will be staying with him for the foreseeable future." She sighed then finished the conversation.  
"Goodbye, onii-sama." She then hung up the phone and took the breakfast up to Kyoya, who was just waking up.

She gently walked through the doorway, and placed his breakfast on the bedside table, crawling on to the bed, rubbing his shoulders and chest. "Good morning... Master..." She teased, biting his ear, tugging gently as she pushed up against him and felt his hands roam her body.  
Kyoya slowly opened his eyes, only to see the girl that he almost slept with, wearing his shirt and glasses, eyes widening and pinning her to the bed. "You should've let me sleep, madam..." He purred, licking the lovebites that he left the previous night.

(Y/N) giggled, biting her lip and pushing him off. "I made you breakfast, master Kyoya... I hope you like it..." She purred, getting up and putting the tray on his lap. Kyoya then took his glasses back and left the (H/C) in the white shirt.  
"You looked so beautiful in my glasses... Maybe we should get you a pair and make you look more beautiful." The Shadow King flirted, making the Shadow Queen smirk.  
"Maybe I should keep your shirt as well, my King." This made them both laugh, and once Kyoya was done with breakfast, he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a Lolita-style french maid outfit made of traditional black and white material.

(Y/N) just gawked at it, slowly going over to grab the uniform. "It's... Beautiful... More beautiful than my mother's yukata she left before she ran off..." She mumbled, only for Kyoya to frown, and whisk (Y/N) into his arms.  
"Well, you are my maid, so I am ordering you to allow me to help you into this, and you can't say no..." He whispered into her ear, slowly pulling the shirt off her shoulders, along with undoing her lacy (F/C) bra, not needing it as the outfit ha a corset built in.

The youngest son gently grazed his hands along the sides of yakuza member's breast, feeling her shudder whilst her hands travelled down to his waist, slowly massaging the muscle on his back.  
The raven haired male then pressed his lips to the (H/C)'s, moving his hands over her bum and lifting her up via her thighs. Shortly after that, (Y/N) felt her back being pressed against the wall and Kyoya's tongue tangle with her's, hips and bodies rolling again one another, teenage angst coming in with a flood of hormones, the pair once again in a heated moment....

Which was inevitably ruined once more by a bang on the door from the hosts. "You guys have been in there for like an hour!" Tamaki called, the twins then bursting in on the scene. "GET OUT!" The pair who were red-faced yelled, the other hosts not needing to be told twice.  
Kyoya and (Y/N) sigh in sync, deciding they should get dressed. "Maybe later..." (Y/N) said as Kyoya helped her slip into the dress, tightening the strings. "Master..." She then mumbled, only for Kyoya to smirk.

(Y/N) got Kyoya dressed, including helping him put on some clean underwear, and she was not disappointed by the sight, if you know what I'm getting at.

They soon made their way downstairs, none of the other hosts being able to look Kyoya in the eye, but ALL of them looked at the girl in the maid outfit. "KYOYA-SENPAI IS A PERV!" The twins and Tamaki exclaimed, only for Takashi to pass out from the shock of the outfit, and Honey to start messing with the fluttery dress.

It's safe to say, it was gonna be a looooooong day at the Second Ootori Mansion for our dear heroine and business minded teen.


	7. Chapter 6; Obligatory Flashbacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, the chapter title sums it up. It's gonna be you and Kyoya just talking about your past. Info needed; F/N ; Father's name, M/N ; Mother's name. Also; A LOT OF LIVE ACTION KYOYA BCS SHUNSUKE DAITO IS FUCKING HOT.

Previously on 'The Prince and The Pauper';

It's safe to say, it was gonna be a looooooong day at the Second Ootori Mansion for our dear heroine and business minded teen.  
\----------------------------------------  
Currently on 'The Prince and The Pauper';

Kyoya had been ordering (Y/N) about all day, making her fetch his tea and bend over a lot for obvious reasons. He had her picking up dropped items like ties and pens.

She was half sick to death of it, Kyoya was not.

At one point in the day, the hosts asked (Y/N) about her past, only for her facial expression to go from neutral to distraught in milliseconds.  
Tamaki suddenly started to turn to dust, Haruhi felt awful, Takashi and Mitskuni frowned and the twins had their usual dumbfounded look on their faces.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." She mumbled, walking out the room, Honey mumbling '(N/N)-chan...' after she had left the room, all the other hosts giving Kyoya the meaningful glare.  
The cool type sighed, slowly getting up and walking out of the living room, only to follow the loud sobbing of his maid; the sounds of her sniffling and heavy breathing bouncing off the empty walls of his personal estate.

He calmly approached her, yet his feet made enough noise for her to turn her attention around to him, wiping her eyes like nothing had happened, and rubbed her thighs like she was hiding something.  
Kyoya sighed, taking her hand and pulling her head to his broad chest. "What was it? Hikaru's asking or Kaoru's persisting?" He asked, only to receive a mumbled 'both' from the girl in his arms.

He signed for a third time in two minutes and walked (Y/N up to his office, fitted with a three seater bench.

He tried to guide the (H/C) on to his lap as he said at his desk, staring at all the screens surrounding him, but sadly she decided to take the seat instead of his lap.

After a whole of searching, Kyoya used his tablet to forward on the information that he had on (Y/N) to the main screen. 

(Y/N) resisted sitting in his lap despite him trying his best, each and every time, and he only got so far whilst the girl messed with the ends of her frilly dress.  
Kyoya leaned over and leant his elbows on his desk, darting his eyes between the screen and the woman he was using as a trophy (in a way).

He looked at her with such a soft expression, a small frown bestowed upon his lips as he gently sighed at his co-manager. 'What happened to that family must have been terrible...' He said mentally, only for (Y/N) to pipe up and explain what happened.

"I know you're waiting, so I'm going to tell you..." She mumbled, sniffling and whipping the tears away with her index finger before exposing her emotional self to the emotionless Shadow King.

-Flashback Harp Music-

The age 10 daughter of (F/N) (L/N) was already learning the ropes of holding power.  
She was practicing mixed martial arts in the dojo, being taught how to run a small scale business and then being taught the etiquette of being a proper lady.

(Y/N) showed more promise in the business section of her life, making her father proud. Not that her mother wasn't, but she had always hoped for a strong son and a delicate daughter, but as (Y/N) was also (F/N)'s daughter, (M/N) had no choice over her personality.

After about three years, (Y/N) was 13, almost 14, and she walked into her room to see a gift wrapped with a black bow, and a note from her mother.

"Dear (Y/N)," she read quietly to herself. "I know this is sudden, but I have to leave this family. Your father is in danger waters with certain Yakuza syndicates, namely your best friend, Ritsu's." She mumbled, sitting on her bed and carrying on reading.  
"You are fourteen now, and the only female in the household as of the time you read this letter; please take care of your brother and father for me, as I no longer can." The (H/C) had tears in her eyes, but managed to control her emotions as she read the last emotional blow of the letter.

"The last time you would've ever seen me was this morning, but I have now left. I leave my room and all its decorations and jewellery to you, my princess.

I will miss you my sweet girl,  
Love, your mother.

P.S: The present is a yukata I got when I turned fourteen, it's been an heirloom for generations, keep it for your children, my dove..." The letter trailed off, leaving (Y/N) in a fit of tears and rage.

The yukata was beautiful, it had floral prints, it was black, and despite the decoration, it was a simple design. (Y/N) simply just stared, the fountain inside started overflowing [A/N; Recognise that?] with emotions; rage, guilt, sadness... Nothing a young girl should witness in her life.

Mamoru and (F/N) all had similar letters, and all of them were broken. They had lost a friend, a wife, and a mother, all because of the Ootori group's takeover and buyout.

[TW: Blood and gore]

Less than a year later, (Y/N) had finished in the dojo, and walked in to the living room to be affronted by the sight of red and the scent of iron.

She looked around and saw her father's mangled body on the floor, blood oozing from various wounds; slit jugular, bullet wound to the head, broken everything pretty much.

From that day forth, she had come to hate the colour red.

The family held a funeral, (Y/N) wearing the black yukata her mother had left, and she spent the next year sleeping in her parents room, not moving no matter who came.

-Flashback now completed-

By this point, Ootori had carefully and calmly walked around his desk and sat next to (Y/N), wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to him.  
The (H/C) then decided to cling to him like a koala, shift shifting on to his lap with her legs wrapped on his waist. Shy then felt the Ootori boy's slim arms wrap around her waist as she nestled her head into his neck.

The other hosts stared in belief as they overheard (Y/N) explain her story through the door, deciding they would do something nice for her when they are back at school on the Monday.


	8. Chapter 7; Hospitals and Responsibilities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this is about Kyoya, and how Mamoru, aka your brother, feels about you taking on the family business and stuff!

Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper;

The other hosts stared in belief as they overheard (Y/N) explain her story through the door, deciding they would do something nice for her when they are back at school on the Monday.  
\------------------------------------------  
Currently on 'The Prince and the Pauper';

Monday rolled around, and (Y/N) had spent the morning at home with her brother, who wasn't too good.

"Onii-sama... I know its a cold, but please get better..." She begged, resting her head on his chest whilst he slept, only to feel his hand run through his hair.  
"I will, (N/N)-chan... But I'm meant to have a meeting to talk about reviving an old contract before father died..." He mumbled, coughing slightly whilst (Y/N) sat upright.

"Are you-- Are you asking me to do some business?!" She asked, begging with her eyes. "I can do it, you've been teaching me to all these years!" She screamed.  
Her brother just coughed whilst laughing, petting her head gently. "I was hoping you could... You see, it's the Ootori company we're dealing with, and you're close with the youngest son, fighting for the company."

Her brother wheezed slightly, catching his breath by taking a break. "I thought that you two may be able to... Establish a sort of connection and possibly link our companies by something more than business..." He trailed, leaving (Y/N) to stare at him stunned.

"Are you saying that you're trying to force Kyoya and I into a relationship?!" She blurted, hands covering her blushing cheeks.  
Flashbacks from the weekend appeared in the front of her mind, shaking with fear and somewhat rage.

Mamoru sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder whilst coughing. "I know you wanted to just keep this strictly business, but Ootori has two more brother up against him, and an older sister who has no interest in the family." He stated, ushering for (Y/N) to sit back down.  
"The reason I'm asking you to take care of the meeting is because you know--" He was cut off.

"You want to take care of the meeting because it is Ootori boy's family and you want to spark something within 'us' and see if something may happen." The (H/C) grumbled, falling back on the bed face first to avoid showing her red it was.

Her brother showed no sympathy. "You're 17. I'm trying to marry you off into a rich family so you can get out of this yakuza shit."

(Y/N) sighed and got off the bed, bowed down and walked out the room to get into some professional clothing, the meeting would be held at the Ouran lunch time.  
\------------------------

Kyoya, however, was worried about the meeting.

He knew how his father had treated the (H/C)'s family in the last, and that he had put them in their current situation, but was confused about why he wasn't attending with his older brothers.

"Oto-san, I'm curious as to why you want me to attend. Yuichi and Akito aren't already attending, why am I needed there?" He asked in the limousine on his way to the conference block.  
His father didn't even turn his head when speaking to Kyoya, focusing in the material in front of him. "Because you know the client's youngest sister, you're in the same class at school and she could be a valuable asset to our family, so I'm staging you two."

Kyoya gasped ever so softly, pushing up his glasses whilst looking at his copy of the materials. "(Y/N) (L/N), younger sister of Mamoru, previously an associate of the Ootori empire but the last known chance of the contracts being sighed, you pulled out thinking they would be no good to us."

His father then sighed, shaking his head. "I was wrong. I caused their father to die because of his yakuza dealings, and their mother to run away to know knows where."

This was the first time Kyoya had ever seen his father show any sort of remorse for his actions, and he was just stunned. "Kyoya, my youngest boy, the main reason why you're attending this meeting is twofold. Firstly, you know this girl, and I know you know her; you're terrible at hiding affections sometimes." His father paused, allowing Kyoya to register what he was saying.

"Secondly, her brother and I are trying to get you both to connect, forge a relationship and try get you both married to one another in the not so distant future." His father then looked away from the materials, and leaned back against the chair in the car.

"Father, how do you know of these feelings that I have for this girl? I don't believe her to be of any benefit to me, and yet the idea that you both have is striking a chord with me..." Kyoya looked confused, but hid it as best he could before he saw his father smirk.  
"I married your mother, didn't I? We were Ouran students, both in different situations like this." He then wiped his face as they came to the conference building. "We best go in." He then said, getting out the car, with Kyoya following.

The took a silent trip in the lift, and when they reached their conference room, (Y/N) was already their, reading over the contract and source materials once more.  
Kyoya felt a pang in his chest and tried to stem the blood from flowing to his cheeks. His father just glaring at him did that pretty well.

(Y/N) heard the conference room door creak open, and she was stood by it. "Good afternoon, Ootori-sama, Kyoya-san." She bowed to a ninety-degree angle, thens stood back up with a bright smile.  
"Where is your brother?" Kyoya's father asked, only for the (H/C) to sigh softly.  
"I apologise for any inconvenience, but my brother has fallen ill and allowed me to take care of our business." She emphasised 'our' because it was the family business.

"That's fine." The older male stated, soon sitting down with the two younger people in the room, at the table.  
"Let's get down to business then. According to my source materials, you want our companies to reform the alliance we had whilst my father was alive, and that is to offer medical supplies, correct?" The gentlemen in the room nodded, not getting a word in edgewise at that moment.

"Good, that's straightened out, the next thing is why? Presumably it's because you, Ootori-sama, would like Kyoya and I to be married in the near future, much like my brother, but also our medical supplies are cheaper than most common market, therefore spend more and get more, correct?"

The two men just looked stunned, Kyoya and his father unable to say anything. 'KYOYA OOTORI, OPEN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH. SAY SOMETHING IDIOT!' Kyoya screamed mentally, still nothing came out.

"Gentlemen, I mean no harm by saying this, but if you keep looking like goldfish, I will terminate this meeting and do a redraft of this contract, capiche?" They nodded, soon speaking up.  
"You know your facts, (L/N)-chan. The contract here states it will last for 5 years, and the quality of your supplies is better although it's cheaper, and we have desired to use them for a long while." The older Ootori said, just having (Y/N) nod along.  
"I've read through the contract many times now, and it seems to me that everything is fair. My brother and I are willing to realign our companies in conjunction with this contract, if you agree, you've got a deal."

Kyoya's father held out his hand quicker than a bullet fired from a gun, leaving Kyoya to say nothing. "It's nice to be back in business, (L/N)-chan."


	9. Chapter 8; Scheming and Reappearances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTINUES FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FUCK ME IT WAS TOO LONG.

Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';

Kyoya's father held out his hand quicker than a bullet fired from a gun, leaving Kyoya to say nothing. "It's nice to be back in business, (L/N)-chan."  
\---------------------------------------  
Currently on 'The Prince and the Pauper';

The pair exchanged contracts and signed, shaking hands once more and then splitting way, Kyoya telling his father he'll meet him soon enough.

(Y/N) was on the phone to her brother, believing everyone had left. "I DID IT, MAMORU-NII! I did it! I did it! I did it! You taught me well, Onii-sama! And so did papa, God rest him!" She was jumping about, screaming soth glee whilst her brother laughed down the phone. "I know,bits dumb to be so excited but I can't help it! I did an adult thing!... Yes, I'll come straight home and do my homework..." That killed her mood.  
She hung up the phone and turned around, only to see Kyoya was still there. "Did you-," she asked, Kyoya nodded. One work came to mind and she said it aloud. "BALLS."

Kyoya laughed, a true and pure laugh, then walked over to the girl of his affections and sighed happily. "Congratulations, you did something good. My father was absolutely stunned!" He praised, only for him to get lost in her bright (E/C) eyes.  
"You know... We're all alone, in a big room... I want to ask you something." Kyoya whispered, only for (Y/N) to blush.

'Oh god, what does he want to talk about? The conference? Marriage? The host club? Oh god, thEY SHUT UP THE HOST CLIB TODAY BECAUSE OF ME IM FUCKED.' She though, only to let herself be pulled by Kyoya, onto his lap, as he sat down.

"We both know that our respective family patriarchs want us to get married," Kyoya began, only for the (H/C)'s eyes to widen. "Well... I was thinking, before we even decide that, maybe we should do a trial run of a relationship?" Kyoya sounded hesitant, which was rather adorable.

(Y/N) nodded, smiling softly. "Of course, it wouldn't be a bad idea... But is there any merit to it? We've already almost 'done it' twice, the teasing and the playing... We know each other rather well." She whispered, leaning close to his face.

Kyoya could take it and he swiftly pressed his lips to hers, raising his left hand to her head to support it, and wrapping his right further around her waist.  
The girl raised her hands and held his face as they shared soft but passionate kisses with one another, soon pulling away for a breather.

"We better go..." (Y/N) panted, both her and Kyoya being red as Mars.  
"Agreed. How are you getting back?" He asked, helping the girl get off his lap and then up, the pair feeling jelly-legged.

They made their way downstairs in the lift, holding hands. (Y/N) remember she had no way of getting home and sighed. "I just remembered I don't have a way of getting home, and school is still on!" She then almost wailed, leaning on Kyoya's shoulder.

The megane male smirked, briefly kissing her lips. "We can go back to school, mademoiselle. I will then escort you home." He smiled brightly, for the first time.  
(Y/N) blushed, and was about to kiss him once more, but that was interrupted by the door opening and the pair having to split, knowing there would be someone there.

LO AND BEHOLD, IT WAS THE HOST CLUB.

"What are you idiots doing here?!" Kyoya asked, enraged that they were skipping class as lunch was about to end.  
Tamaki just grinned, giving him the peace sign. "It's okay! Because it's free period anyway!"

(Y/N) just sighed, walking out the lift and into the car that was outside the door. The other hosts followed, but Kyoya immediately sat next to his now secret lover. The pair discreetly held hands, not letting it show that they were all 'loved up' so to speak, so they carried on their business as usual.

After about fifteen minutes, they all pulled up to the school, only for (Y/N) to spot someone. Although the hair of the middle aged woman was greying, (Y/N) knew exactly who it was.

She quickly exited the car as it came to a stop, staring up the steps to the woman. "(M/N)! Mummy!" She called, only for the woman to look down at her with a weak glare.  
"There's my weak little daughter. My, how you have grown!" She sarcastically exclaimed, walking down the steps like she owned the school. "How sweet, you have these pathetic little boys to back you and protect you."

(Y/N) stared at the woman, the woman who she knew as her mother. "Mummy... Why are you talking that way..?" She asked, her voice cracking as the words sunk in. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE DADDY?! AND ME AND MAMORU?! I know we had problems, but they're being fixed!" She screamed at her mother, or the shell of her anyway.  
"Daddy... Daddy dIED BELIEVING YOU WOULD COME BACK!" She continued to scream, her whole body shaking as she proceeded to get up the steps to be face to face.

"Your father was always an idiot, he always believed in me, but I had l go; he was getting into business which I was meant to be in charge of." She stated, not even looking her daughter in the eye as she crawled up the stairs. "I still don't want to see your brother, just you, mainly to see how you were, and see if you were anything like me."

"What has happened to you? You've become a bitch, you've changed since you left... You've become so cold hearted!" She yelled, kicking a fuss whilst the boys tried to stop her from falling. "You've changed your heart, your love for your children and your husband have just... Disappeared!"

The (H/C) looked at them, almost crying when her eyes landed on Kyoya, who's eyes were begging her to calm down. She took this into consideration and stopped, staring her mother down and turned her back. "I'm turning my back on you like you did to us... Don't expect anything from me, or my brother again. We are now orphans." She growled, walking down the stairs whilst Honey and Mori held her hands, Kyoya glaring at her mother.

(Y/N) was shaking, and on the verge of tears, so Kyoya shooed everyone off and whisked her into his arms, holding her tightly and discreetly whispering soft reassurance into her ears and left soft kisses against her neck.

'I can't help but think that we won't be seeing the last of her...' Kyoya thought silently, soon turning his head to his secret lover.


	10. Chapter 9; Awareness and Development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';
> 
> 'I can't help but think that we won't be seeing the last of her...' Kyoya thought silently, soon turning his head to his secret lover.

Currently;

Hiding. 

Hiding is all that she had. 

The (H/C) was technically still Kyoya's maid, so she stayed with him, and Mamoru became concerned, also seeing his mother for the first time in about seven years, at least.  
He had managed to avoid her after a long while, not really knowing when she may reappear, although (Y/N) couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. 

Around school, on the way home to the Second Ootori Home, she felt like someone was always watching (who wasn't Kyoya).  
            The following week from the confrontation, (Y/N) was at the host club, sat next to Kyoya as they discreetly rests hands with one another, their knees gently touching as the (H/C), who was wearing the actually uni from, and the Raven-haired male rested their knees against one another's. 

The other hosts thought that something was happening, Haruhi being the first do notice that they were close and smiled sneakily. 'At least they're happy...' She then looked at Tamaki, who rested his arm around his waist, her hand resting against his chest. 

[A/N: TAMARUHI IS CANON IN THIS AND ONLY SHOWN OUTSIDE OF HOST HOURS AND CLASSES, SUCH AS THIS.]

Haruhi then left Tamaki, making him look like a confused and upset puppy, only for Haruhi to give him a smile. He was happy after that, and Haruhi pulled (Y/N) away from Kyoya, saying something about 'girl talk!', leaving Kyoya's hand cold.   
               They went out into the hall, Haruhi hugging the (H/C) tightly. "I'm so happy you're one of us, (Y/N). Kyoya has forgotten about my debt and is solely devoted to your happiness... I'm happy you're together."

(Y/N)'s (S/T) cheeks flushed with heat, looking around without trying to look to obvious, but failed miserably and broke into a ridiculous grin. "It was a shaky start, but... I'm happy we're together, and how's things with you and Tamaki? Have you used him as a throne yet?" (Y/N) then winked, Haruhi passing out.

(Y/N) then fell to the floor laughing, Kyoya and Tamaki walking out to see their girlfriends; one looking dead, and the other about to die of a hernia.   
The boys looked at one another, but when it dawned on Tamaki that Haruhi was on the floor, he immediately started crying, holding her tightly, whilst (Y/N) explained (whilst trying not to die of laughter) why Haruhi was passed out on the floor, red-faced. 

Kyoya then started to chuckle, then sounded like a young child laughing, his laugh so cheerful. 

After half an hour of crying tears of tragedy, laughter and embarrassment, the hosts got up (or in Haruhi's case, woke up being carried) and split their ways, (Y/N) actually forgetting her concerns for the short time. 

Once back at Kyoya's place, she immediately got into joggers and one of Kyoya's lazy day polos that he gave her, then got on with the cleaning she had left to do. 

Kyoya watched as his secret sweetheart cleaned up his small mansion, or what little mess there was, and just smiled, shutting his eyes for a brief moment.

'I cannot believe I have this girl in my life... My father wrecked hers, and yet here she is, dating me and treating me like her master...'   
He continued to think as (Y/N) made some milk tea, and grabbed some biscuits.  
'I'm sorry about my father, (Y/N)... But I'm so proud of you... I'm not going to say I love you, but I'm very fond of your presence in my life, and I never want to change it.' 

He continued to think, but did so as he walked over to his (H/C), leaning against her gently as his hands took place of hers. "Enough. I want you to go to my room, settle in bed, and we can watch a film, kitten. I'll bring the tea and biscuits, then we can order in some sushi if you want..."

(Y/N)'s iridescent (E/C) orbs met the slate grey of her boyfriend's, only to notice they had a soft yet demanding glint within them. She didn't want to fight back, but she did ask why... But in her own unique way.   
"Okay - who are you and where is Kyoya?"

Kyoya just raised and eyebrow, laughing slightly whilst (Y/N) was trying not to. They eventually (and I mean to use that loosely) started to have fits of laughter, leaning their heads against the other's whilst whipping away tears of laughter.

Kyoya just held his girl in his arms, caressing her hair with one hand, tangling and knotting his fingers between, the other resting on her lower back, pressing her into his thin frame.   
(Y/N) interlocked her hands to the opposing arm, keeping a close, yet loose hold on her beloved Kyoya. She nestled her head into his shirt and softly inhaled his scent, feeling like she was being lulled into a soft yet warming sleep spell.

After about 5 minutes of setting his soft and fluffy side free, Kyoya pushed her away, and sent her up to his room.   
(Y/N) obliged and curled up in his bed once there, holding the pillow that he slept on as it smelled of him. She spent most of the time playing Pokemon Black on his 3DS, that, and Pokemon Go (Gotta catch 'em all), and settled down in the soft sheets on the king bed. 

Kyoya soon came up with tea and biscuits, only to find (Y/N) hidden under the covers, her hair sprawled across the pillows like delicate lace whilst clinging to his pillow... Although her iPhone was stuck to her face.  
                      The raven-haired male smiled softly, holding in a chuckle, and was deciding whether or not to wake her up, deciding the latter, and carefully slip under the soft, blankety womb [A/N; 10 points to Gryffindor if you get the reference] of warmth, holding her close as she immediately wrapped her arms around him. 

His eyes cast down to her, his long, pale fingers trailing through her hair, just holding her close, protecting her, whispering soft promises whilst she slept. 'I swear to you, on my family's honour, that the woman who you called 'mummy' will never return to your life,' he thought to himself, feeling his arms pull (Y/N) even closer to his body. 'I will keep you protected from all the evils in the world; whether it be my father, your mother, your demons or Angels, I will keep you safe...'

After a while of just playing with her soft (H/L) (H/C) locks, Kyoya fell into a soft slumber, allowing (Y/N) to rest her weary head on his outstretched arm, not knowing what the next day would bring.  
\---------------------------------------  
Well, hello derr!! I do apologise about not updating - my muse has been shot to bits since a lot has happened and I've not been in a good place, but I'm back now!! 

BREAKING NEWS: IM STILL A PIECE OF GARBAGE.


	11. Chapter 10; No Privacy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';  
> After a while of just playing with her soft (H/L) (H/C) locks, Kyoya fell into a soft slumber, allowing (Y/N) to rest her weary head on his outstretched arm, not knowing what the next day would bring.

Currently;

'Hmm... It's so warm...' (Y/N) mumbled, snuggling closer to the body beside her. The soft heartbeat set any nerves at ease, until she noticed the time.   
"OH FUCK A DUCK." She screamed, waking up Kyoya, who started panicking. He looked around the room only to see (Y/N) in just her knickers. 

His lips turned into a soft smirk as he quickly but quietly got up from the bed, wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist and started pressing butterfly kisses to the column of her neck. "Come back to bed, darling..." He gruffly whispered, his hands roaming her basically stark naked body.   
                     (Y/N) hummed softly, and tried to resist. "W-We can't, K-Kyoya..." She whimpered. "We have school and I don't want to go to school with a girl boner..." She continued, turning around in his arms. 

Kyoya watched and felt her chest pressed against his, and a spark was lit, he gently leant down to kiss her, but soon their soft kisses because a very long and time consuming make-out session.  
After a while, the raven-haired male lifted his partner by the knees, softly placing (Y/N) back on the bed,  not resisting one bit. She ran her hands through his hair, Kyoya pressing his body to hers as they rubbed together.

Their tongues twined in a beautiful dance, like a passionate tango, whilst they wrestled to see who would be the dominant, (Y/N) winning.   
         She rested her slender (S/T) hands on her lover's chest, slowly rolling hips and leaving nail markings all over his chest and back. [A/N: Kyoya is a masochist in my book, and you're a mild sadist AND masochist].

Soon enough, after they played with one another's bodies, they readied themselves. Kyoya has bite marks all down his stomach, which would need a lot of explaining during physical education, and (Y/N) had soft bruises all down her neck, jaw and stomach, which was MUCH harder to hide.   
They did get dressed, then made their way out the door and into the car so they arrived to school with 5 minutes to spare, then arriving about two minutes apart as to not raise suspicion. 

Tamaki stared in disbelief at (Y/N)'s skin, and was concerned that Kyoya was mistreating her, but when he saw the way that Kyoya and (Y/N) looked at one another, he noticed it was something far from the truth, and was so glad his friends were happy.   
              (Y/N) went to the host club at lunch, Haruhi immediately running to her as a means of escape from her customers. The brunette hugged the (H/C), immediately setting off all the fangirls that were in the room.

"What happened to your cheek?" She asked, poking the bite marks Kyoya left on her skin. "And I heard you were late... Why?" She continued to prod, only for the (H/C) to turn bright red.   
       "Tama-cha-- I mean, Tamaki-senpai, we'll be back in a second!" Haruhi called, only for Tamaki to blush heavily at the slip of the tongue.

Once in the back room, (Y/N) sat down on a chair and Haruhi sat on a stool. "What happened?" Haruhi asked with a smirk, squinting at her.   
     "What do you mean?" The (E/C) eyed girl said, playing innocent. 

"Oh you know." The cross-dresser pressed. 

The (H/C) just sighed, turning the Deadpool shade of red. "Fine... Yes, Kyoya and I were late this morning... Mainly because we were fooling around..."  
                "By fooling around..." Haruhi spun her finger in a circle, urging for the (H/C) to continue her story. 

"We... May or may not have given each other certain... Pleasures..." (Y/N) mumbled, Haruhi gasping.  
"You mean you two had sex?!" Haruhi was overly excited, which was out of character, whilst (Y/N) was close to passing out.   
"No! We did not have sex! We just... Played with each other until we.. Well... Y'know..." (Y/N) replied shyly, Haruhi smirking. 

"So... Let me guess... You got the bite marks which bruised on your neck and jaw from him whilst you were doing things?" The brunette asked, playing with her slightly long hair.   
        (Y/N) just blushed, looking away. "I have more than that..." She mumbled pulling the zip down on her dress, revealing love bites trailing down her neck, stomach, and then on her thighs. 

"You guys are so horny, maybe even hungry." Haruhi stated.

At the exact moment that (Y/N)'s dress reached her knees, Honey and Mori came in, and gave the (H/C) a look of approval, knowing where the marks came from. Mori gave her a thumbs up, although his face was bright red, yet Honey went over and went into her cleavage as he hugged her. 

They then soon left. 

(Y/N) pulled up the dress and fixed the uniform, knowing that club activities had ended, and both her and Haruhi heard two voices.   
The two voices belonged to the King and his shadow. 

Tamaki and Kyoya walked in, wondering why Kyoya asked him to follow. "Why did you come in late?" The blond asked, only to the megane male to smirk, taking off his shirt and showing the nail marks.  
           "Is that sufficient?" Kyoya simply asked, Tamaki's jaw dropping to the ground. Kyoya continued smirk, turning around to show the claw marks on his back.  
Tamaki looked shocked, but soon smirked. "So, you guys have done stuff? Please tell me that you at least climaxed!" Tamaki begged, his friend soon turning a soft pink. 

"Well... I must admit that I have. I'm not the only one though; this morning (Y/N) did about 4 times." Kyoya stated as a matter of fact, then showed the claw marks on his legs.  
        "Are you both sadists and masochists?" Tamaki asked, the Raven-haired male only smirking. 

"I guess you could say so."

(Y/N) and Haruhi were hidden in the corner, overhearing the whole conversation. "You cheeky little--" The brunette started, only for the tomato-faced (H/C) to cover her mouth.   
           "Do you love her?" Tamaki suddenly asked, (Y/N) snapping her attention back. 

"Let's put it this way... This girl has waltzed into my life, given me pleasure beyond what I deserve, and I can't even stop thinking about her... What do you think?"

Tamaki smiled, hanging Kyoya his shirt. "I'm happy for you, Kyoya..." He then, once in the shirt and full uniform, hugged his friend. 

(Y/N) looked to Haruhi and saw she was asking the same question silently, only to grin and nod as an answer.


	12. Chapter 11; Family Matters, Apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';
> 
> (Y/N) looked to Haruhi and saw she was asking the same question silently, only to grin and nod as an answer.

Currently;

"Okay, you can come out now, darling..." Kyoya said after Tamaki left, knowing that his girlfriend was in there. "Why were you hiding?" He asked casually, tucking his shirt into his trousers.   
        "I was in here talking to Haruhi about something, and was showing her something, then you and Tamaki came in." The (H/C) simply retorted, only for Haruhi to cough and start laughing.

The couple stared at their friend, who was crying with laughter. "You guys are too much!!" She screamed, howling with laughter. "Just kiss and make up, you idiots!" She screamed. 

        (Y/N) and Kyoya blushed, hiding away in one another's chest and hair. "I guess we could..." The (H/C) mumbled, looking away as Kyoya stripped off his shirt, hiding Haruhi away. 

"You're unlucky that you won't be seeing this, Haruhi," Kyoya explained, tilting (Y/N)'s chin up.   
      "You are about to miss something spectacular." He whispered, grabbing (Y/N)'s waist, pulling her closer and pressing his soft, pale lips against her plump, (L/C) ones.   
Kyoya quickly took possession and power, playing with (Y/N)'s tongue, only to pull away with a string of saliva connecting them.

The (E/C) eyes of the (H/C) female in the room met the oak eyes of the crossdresser just displaying absolute joy and mischief. "Oh, Tamaki sweetheart! Come in here!"   
        On this call, Tamaki ran through the door, literally, and smirked at the scene in front of him:

•Kyoya - he was smirking as well as slightly red.   
•(Y/N) - she was cherry red, covering her mouth and eyes, hiding away.   
•Haruhi - she was hiding underneath Kyoya's shirt whilst smirking.

Tamaki just sighed, heading further into the room and grabbing the shirt from his girlfriend's head, and placing it on Kyoya's shoulders. "A man should not expose his body in such a way to a young, innocent, lady." He lectured, only for Haruhi to scoff. 

"Innocent my ass, Tamaki." (Y/N) mumbled, only for Kyoya to grab it.   
          He leaned in close to her ear, smirking and teasingly tickling her cheek with his warm breath. "I'll do that for you, my treasure."

(Y/N) squeaked, jumping up and having the dress over her head, exposing to everyone her (F/C), lace knickers as she fell to the floor.   
Kyoya immediately pulled the dress from over her head and down, sweeping the girl off the floor and out the room.

It so happened that once out the club room, Mamoru appeared at the door, with a far from approving look. "So, this is the boyfriend who I haven't met yet." His deep voice growled, only for the shadow King to smirk.   
"I do apologise about hogging your sister... she just too damn attractive to keep away from." Kyoya smoothed, quickly pulling (Y/N) close and leaning into kiss her, when Mamoru snatched her, pulling her into his arms. 

"Now, Ootori-kun, she is my little sister, and family matters." The elder (L/N) muttered, although he heard Kyoya mumble 'apparently' under his breath.   
          "What do you know, Traitor's son?" He growled, only for Kyoya to grab the (H/C) back as Mamoru grabbed her arm, them basically playing tug of war. 

The (H/C) stood there emotionlessly, a blank look on her face. "You're as bad as each other." She said monotonously, the two idiots not paying any attention to what she was saying. 

"Well, it's time that (Y/N) comes home, she needs to train and I need to keep teaching her." Her older brother stated, only for Kyoya to scoff.   
"And what does she need to learn? That her brother is incapable? That her family is in such a dangerous condition and-slash-or situation and she needs to learn how to be a bitch?!" Kyoya growled, (Y/N) almost crying after hearing Kyoya. 

"Stop it, both of you!" (Y/N) screamed, the boys stopping. "Onii-sama, mother has returned and I feel like she may try do something to us, that's why I've spent so much time with my boyfriend," she then turned to Kyoya.   
"And you, Kyoya, he teaches me business tactics, like my father did before he was murdered. And he teaches me how to defend myself..."

The boys let go of her arms, only for her to fall to the floor. "This is not the time for fighting.. this is a time for bonds to be mended and business to take place... do this for me, you lovable idiots!"   
She cried, sobbing almost as Kyoya picked her up and held her, kissing her forehead. "Okay, I'll stop. As long as he does."

Mamoru sighed, petting her hair softly. "Fine. We will reach an agreement... and I know mother has come home, she has been to the house and spat on father's grave." His voice wavered, only for his sister to hold his hand. 

         "Kyoya... I have a request of you. Can Mamoru possibly use a few members of the Black Onion Squad?" (Y/N) asked, only for Kyoya to sneer. 

"Why would be need them? It's just a middle aged woman." Kyoya muttered. "Also, he's part of the yakuza. He needn't worry. His buddies can take care of him."   
                 Mamoru piped up, mainly by raisin his hand. "Now that we have re-entered the medical business, we have lost contact with the yakuza syndicates as we have paid them off from the money already made from production." 

Kyoya sighed, and nodded. "As I'm in a relationship with your sister, you may use fifty of my soldiers, but half of them, whilst she is at home, will be for her, understand?" The ravenet said seriously, only for Mamoru to bow to him.   
                "Thank you, Ootori-kun... To show my gratitude, please join me and my sister at our house for dinner tomorrow, and stay the night. It's the least we can do." He offered, standing back up and holding his hand out, Kyoya gingerly shaking it. 

"It can't be that bad, I'm sure of it." He mumbled sweetly, before kissing his girlfriend's (S/T) cheek. "It would be nice to pay my respect to your father, and see where you grew up, and see how girly your room is." He teased (Y/N), turning her complexion scarlet. 

Mamoru walked away, thankfully, which meant (Y/n) could talk to Kyoya. (Y/N) breathed deeply, feeling all tensions that had raised disappear. 

"You know that we can't do anything naughty, right?" She question, only to see Kyoya smirk. 

"It's not like you'll make any noise."


	13. Chapter 12; Things can't get worse, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';  
> "You know that we can't do anything naughty, right?" She question, only to see Kyoya smirk. 
> 
> "It's not like you'll make any noise."

Currently;

After an unbelievably awkward and silent car ride back to the former clan house, Kyoya and (Y/N) just stared at each other, almost like they were attempting to mind read.  
Mamoru kept quiet, only glaring at the Ootori boy and heaving the occasional sigh, to which his sister kept glancing angrily at him.

When they arrived at the house, Kyoya was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.   
         A dojo on his left as he entered the gate, a small area for a family cemetery (including pets), and ahead of him was the actual house - a three story converted pagoda, with the original temple waters and prayer spot by the steps.

"I'm home..." (Y/N) mumbled, only to have all the staff suddenly tackle her to the ground, shouting 'where have you been?!' and 'we missed you!' at her. (Y/N) laughed whilst Mamoru looked at them and sighed. "Stop being idiots and get back to work, I have business to attend to..." The brunet mumbled, wanting to throw his shoes at them.

They immediately did as said, then noticed Kyoya. "Young mistress... Is this boy your boyfriend?" One of the younger male staff members asked, overly curious (almost protectively). The others started to stare at Kyoya, only for him to bow to them. 

"I am Kyoya Ootori, and as for whether I am Miss (Y/N)'s partner... Damn straight I am." He said casually, feeling like there was nothing wrong with admitting the truth. 

"Oi, Ootori boy, DON'T JUST BLURT THAT OUT!" The (H/C) screamed, her brother just silently stewing.   
"If you even think about touching her in front of me, or hurting her in anyway, I will top you a new one." He 'intimidatingly' said, only to get a kick in the back from his sister, who screamed about how she was able to handle herself.

"Go inside, all of you!" The (H/C) barked, the crowd dispersing. "Hikari, Kaori, front and centre!" (Y/N) commanded, and a pair of girls, almost identically with troublesome grins on their faces bounded their way over.  
               "What is it, Aijin-sama?" They asked in sync, almost shocking the raven haired male, reminding him of another set of troublesome twins.

"Take Kyoya to my room, I will be up shortly." She commanded, them bowing and grabbing Kyoya's sleeves.  
'This does explain how she can handle the twins with ease, I must say.'

After a short trundled, or run in Kyoya's case, they reached (Y/N)'s room, and the troublesome twins pulled over the bamboo sheet door, making a loud thud as they did so.   
                "Here you are, Ootori-senpai." The one with the pink dip-dyed hair, Hikari, pointed out and threw him on the bed, along with herself and her sister. 

"What are you doing to our mistress?" Kaori, the twin with the blue dip-dye, questioned, them both leaning forward whilst Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

          "Can't you tell?" Kyoya's deep voice rumbled, making the twins appear confused. "Why, I'm here as you mistress' boyfriend, and lover. I'm here mainly to toy with your master's mind," he stated boldly, the twins smirking, and then;

"I'm here to toy with your mistress' body." He lowly whispered, the twins immediately looking at one another, then back at Kyoya.

"We'll run you and the mistress a bath!" Hikari pipped, slamming her fist on the palm of her flat hand, Kaori doing the same. "We'll get her into some nice lingerie, too!"  
        Then they spoke at the same time. "We'll get you two into bed with each other again."

"Do you girls have any idea that your mistress may not want to share her bed with someone? Or have them see her in a vulnerable state?" Kyoya pointed out, giving the pair a poignant look of 'stop right there, horn dogs'.

            The sisters just shrugged, threw a Yukata at the devil, and told him to get changed into it, not caring that he could probably get them fired easily. 

He looked at the black yukata that was stripped with (F/C) and grey lines vertically, and once changed, he noticed a family photo on the desk; it was of (Y/N), aged about 7, her brother aged about 12, along with her parents.  
                 Kyoya analysed the photo further and noticed that the (H/C) father was wearing the yukata he currently was adorning in the image.  

"I wonder why they would make me wear this..." he questioned before opening the door and walking out, only to spot his beloved on the floor at a memorial.  
               He took a spot beside her, pressed his hands together and bowed, then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "You're wearing his yukata..." she weakly mumbled, nuzzling into it, inhaling the scent of her father's cologne and her boyfriend's scent - both intoxicating. 

They sat snuggled for a short period, but as soon as Kyoya was about to kiss his lover, her brother came into the room and decided to cock-block. "Oi, (N/N)-chan, you're prepping dinner for disobeying me."  
                      He then walked back out, saying no more. The pair sighed, mainly (Y/N) as they had staff to cook for as well. "Looks like I'm cooking us a feast or something doesn't it?" 

The Shadow King looked at his Shadow Queen and immediately lifted his mobile and gold credit card. "You name what you need, my sweet, and I will order a secret delivery." He offered, making the aura surrounding the girl brighten.   
                   "Oh, Kyoya! How ever can I repay you?!" As blurted - soon realising that was a tremendous mistake, considering the eerie smile that crept on to Kyoya's visage. 

"You can't pay me back with your body, let me eat you for dessert..." he mumbled, only for the (H/C) to go beetroot red. He then laughed softly, stood up and offered a hand to the maiden he was holding.  
                 She took his hand and was immediately whisked into his arms, held tightly in his embrace and a soft yet powerfully passionate kiss was placed upon her (L/C) mouth. 

After severely minutes of kissing, then took a break from the sport at hand and headed to the kitchen, Kyoya making calls for ingredients. 

As (Y/N)'s brother stood at the door watching the pair, he thought he'd never see a pair as compatible as these...

Not that he'd state that aloud.


	14. Chapter 13; I was wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';
> 
> As (Y/N)'s brother stood at the door watching the pair, he thought he'd never see a pair as compatible as these...
> 
> Not that he'd state that aloud.

Currently;

After the delivery had come, Kyoya made it his duty to help his secret lover within the kitchen. He grabbed an apron, to avoid ruining the yukata, and started slicing up some beef.  
"Are we making Udon?" The bespectacled male questioned, curling his arms around the (H/C)'s waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"We'll see where it goes and what we have to play with." She uttered with a smile, pressing her lips to his pale cheek.

They separated and went back to cooking, and (Y/N) left the food to stew, keeping an eye on it, whilst trying to reach the bowls and kneeling on the kitchen worktop. 

Kyoya caught a glimpse, smirking and held in his laughter, waiting to hear a cry of help.  
He watched patiently as his beloved knelt on the work top, but as soon as she began to topple, he ran to her aid, supporting her.

"Now, be careful. If anything happens to you, your brother will hightail it here to kick me out the house." The cool type mumbled into his best girl's shoulder. "He's a frightening man."

             (Y/N) giggled, trying not to burst into a laughing fit. "He's just trying to intimidate you, he's as soft as a marshmallow!" 

In Kyoya's head, he saw the image of Mamoru dancing around dressed as a pink marshmallow, and he almost lost it. 

His facade almost crumbled. 

(Y/N) treasured that moment with him.

As the couple were in the kitchen making dinner, Mamoru thought they were taking too much time, so we went to investigate.  
He found what he didn't want to see. The pair kissing whilst (Y/N) sat on the worktop, and Kyoya was between her legs.

Mamoru's instincts kicked in; he immediately went over and pushed Kyoya away, and pulled his sister close whilst petting her hair.

Kyoya stumbled backwards and landed with his hands against the opposite worktop. His eyebrows twitched, and he sighed. "Mamoru-san, what is ally his about?" The agitation in his voice evident.

The elder sibling glared, only to have his arm twisted and head smacked against the counter. "What are you doing?!" The (H/C) asked angrily.  
"Protecting you?" He quizzically mumbled.

"Don't need it." She retorted, releasing her brother and going to Kyoya. "Mamoru, you are finishing dinner, as penance. Kyoya and I will be discussing business upstairs."

And with that, the pair walked away.

They made their way up the stairs, although Kyoya had different plans. He took (Y/N)'s smaller, (S/T) hand, and pulled her tot he back garden, and over to the back garden, and the home cemetery.  
"You need to be with the ones you miss, my princess." He whispered, pressing his soft lips to her cheek before ushering her forwards. 

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the breeze blowing the petals off the branches. (YN) tentatively walked forwards to the towering stone, running her fingers across the engraving;

Here lies (F/N) (L/N), a loving father, husband and great leader of a once strong empire.

(Y/N) knelt down and bowed her head, only to feel her beloved's hand on her head and run through her (H/L), (H/C) locks.  
He then knelt beside her, and placed a branch on against the memorial. "All beauty is fleeting, but love lasts a lifetime."

At that moment, (Y/N) hung her arms around his neck and took him to the ground, his long arms cradling her midriff.  
"Thank you..." (Y/N) mumbled, wrapping her arms tighter about him. He chuckled, sitting up with her on his lap, face nuzzled in her neck. 

"I will never forget you, I will adore you until the day I die." Kyoya stated simply, trying to avoid the word 'love'.  
The girl simply stared at him, resting her forehead against his. "I'm not sure if it's too soon or not... but I think I may be falling in love with you."

Kyoya let slip a rare grin, and nodded. "I think it may be too soon, but I feel the same way." He uttered, holding the girl in a soft grip.  
       "Oi! You two! Dinner's ready!" He yelled, slamming the door again. The pair sighed concurrently. (Y/N) moved form Kyoya's lap and they stood up together, walking up the garden. 

They entered through the door and sat at the table, surrounded by the staff at the table, and Mamoru at the head of the table. 

He stood up, raised a glass and the staff turned their heads. "Oh no..." (Y/N) mumbled, sighing for a second time.  
              She immediately hated what came next - Mamoru opened his mouth and started to speak.

"I would like to thank our guess, Kyoya Ootori, for attending this meal with us, in light of new events between us in business and his new relationship with my little shitster-- I mean, sister." He winked at her, only to receive a cold glare, and he shivered. "Anyway, drink, eat, and make merry!" He sat down and everyone started to eat. 

An awkward silence hung low over the table; Mamoru felt smug, (Y/N) glared at both Hikari and Kauri, as well as Mamoru, and Kyoya was trying to keep the twin maids off of her boyfriend.  
            They are kept in discomfort and silence until everything was gone, and the twins were ordered to take part in the clean up operation. 

(Y/N) got up from the table, slapped her brother round the head, and lead Kyoya to the master bedroom of the house. 

[Meanwhile, somewhere dark and disgusting in the backstreets of Japan...]

"What exactly are you going to do to (Y/N)-chan, (M/N)-sama?" Akihito, a street rat, asked the ageing lady.  
           The woman gave him a look, and one of the others slapped him round the head. "You dumbfuck, Akihito! You should've listened." Akari, another street rat scolded. 

"I'm going to take what means most to her, whether it be that little boyfriend, those pathetic friends or her weakling brother." (M/N) maliciously smirked whilst she spoke.


	15. Chapter 14; What's Mine... Stays Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';
> 
> "I'm going to take what means most to her, whether it be that little boyfriend, those pathetic friends or her weakling brother." (M/N) maliciously smirked whilst she spoke.

Currently;

Kyoya and (Y/N) had slowly made their way up the stairs, to the top floor where the master bedroom resided.   
           As the (H/C) led the way, Kyoya lagged behind by two steps, taking the opportunity to take a photo of his girlfriend's behind to put as his lock screen. He then discreetly put the phone back in the pocket and caught up, cheekily snaking an arm around the girl's waist.  
She turned her head and gave him a smirk, only to stop on the stairs' landing and be pushed into a door by the Ootori boy. (Y/N) winced in pain as the handle went into her back, and Kyoya gently pulled her away from the door, opening it and pushing her through. 

"I apologise if I just caused you any pain, you've just been driving me crazy since we arrived." The male muttered, becoming rather flustered. "But I have one question for you."  
                               "Whatever could that be, my king?" She asked, untying the back of her yukata and pulling it off, leaving her in a black set of underwear and knee high socks, only to fall on the bed and lazy look at him. 

Kyoya followed suit, stripping down to his boxers and falling next to her (after making sure the door was locked). "Hikari and Kaori - would you ever introduce them to Hikaru and Kaoru? They are both identical twins, similar hair colours to tell them apart, each set are lewd minded, the boys would have a field trip with that."  
(Y/N) pondered the mental image of the two pairs meeting, but it only ended up with much lewd and very hilarious. "If the hosts come here one day, then I will introduce them. Although, Honey and Mori already know who they are, and we're close with them, much like most of the staff here. As well as Ritsu-chan..." she mumbled, rolling over into Kyoya's frame. 

"Well... I have a proposal for your brother in the morning, but I'd like to run it by you first, my sweet." He muttered, staring at the ceiling whilst absentmindedly playing with (Y/N)'s (H/C) hair.   
           In turn as a response, (Y/N) hummed for him to continue. 

"I was thinking, as your family is attempting to get back into business, if the other hosts came round, there is the opportunity for a Suoh-(L/N) alliance, as well as Hitachiin-(L/N) alliance. For example, the twins' mother is a fashion designer and would be able to design stylish yet antibacterial suits for hospital staff," he paused to catch his breathe before continuing.   
                          "And Tamaki's father could probably find some promising candidates for medical school application spots int he too universities around Japan and the rest of the world." He confidently stated, only to have (Y/N) rest a hand on his chest gently, grabbing his attention. 

"I think it's perfect." She sleepily mumbled, giving a sincere yet half hearted smile.

Kyoya softly grinned, before turning his head to the young woman next to him, taking in all her features - her already messy mop of (H/C) hair, then to her earnest (E/C) eyes, soon travelling over every curve her body had possessed, craving to caress her every inch of (S/T) skin.  
He soon gave into his desires and ran his right hand down his companion's waist, his left slowly reaching up to caress her cheek...

Only to have his hand slapped away as she got up to pee. "Not tonight, I'm obscenely tired, and we have school tomorrow." She mumbled, walking into the ensuite bathroom, leaving Kyoya cold and lonely.   
He sighed, pulling back the covers and getting under them, and pulling them over on (Y/N)'s side as well for ease of her getting in to sleep.

(Y/N) soon returned and climbed in next to him, cuddling against his chest and falling asleep in a flash, Kyoya following suit just minutes later  
\--------------------------------------  
The pair woke up in the morning and ran their normal routines, although Kyoya was no pain in the arse to get up, and then soon bundled into the limo to go to school.  
As always, (Y/N) was wearing her indecent uniform, and Kyoya had his tie loose, with two shirt buttons undone. His hand was gently running along (Y/N)'s inner thigh, whilst her hand was ever so close to brushing over his nether-regions he was starting to feel the tingle of the blood rush. 

"You know, you're ever so alluring, my sweetheart." Kyoya mumbled, leaning into (Y/N)'s ear, slowly pressing kisses to her neck after.  
                    "Kyoya, please avoid this behaviour whilst in the limo, imagine what would happen if the pair of us were seen arriving in school in such a messy state... the rumours would fly faster that a Vulcan plane." She mumbled half heartedly, yearning for his touch to go further yet not allowing it to do so.

"When can we become one? What must I do for you to give me the privilege of toying with your body as you and I see fit?" He practically begged, (Y/N) only going off into a fantasy land, the only emotion on her face being pleasure, as her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Oh my, what vulgar thoughts you must be having, my queen... I do hope I will be able to fulfil them one day," he purred, leaning in very close to her ear and whispering. "Sooner rather than later, I would hope."  
                           (Y/N) immediately was pulled from her fantasy, only to turn her head and immediately lock lips with her lover as he grabbed her derrière, massaging the muscle, and falling between her legs when the car turned a corner, the girl's arms pinned to the floor of the limo. "You look so helpless... it's so... arousing..." Kyoya then growled almost animal like, ravaging the skin he could get to on (Y/N)'s body.  

The girl could do nothing but surrender her body, but soon distant squeaking came into hearing, meaning they has reached the school.   
                            Kyoya sighed and gathered himself, sitting up and then offering (Y/N) a hand to get on her knees, and flattened out her uniform on her behalf. The girl smoothed out the boy's onyx hair, and adjusted his glasses before thanking her driver and having Kyoya open the door. 

They walked through the crowds, hand in hand as to not lose each other, and soon arrived in an empty corridor. 

"When can we take this to the next level? I just have you with me as soon as I can, I fear I may no longer be able to hold off these intense rushes of arousal you keep giving me..." The Ootori boy fell to one knee, holding his lover's hand, begging with his eyes.  
                                "If you're good to me for the rest of the day, you will be rewarded, if not, you will be severely punished." (Y/N) winked, smirking and raising a row as Kyoya'd face turned scarlet from lack of air and vulgar thoughts, and she walked away triumphantly, leaving Kyoya behind.


	16. Chapter 15; You Should Be Quieter... *SMUT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous guest writer who is definitely feliskairis (in wattpad) wrote me a smut (cheers dude) enjoy!  
> \------------  
> Previously on 'The Prince and the Pauper';
> 
> "If you're good to me for the rest of the day, you will be rewarded, if not, you will be severely punished." (Y/N) winked, smirking and raising a row as Kyoya'd face turned scarlet from lack of air and vulgar thoughts, and she walked away triumphantly, leaving Kyoya behind.

Currently;

(Y/N) walked along the hall towards the host club, hips swaying and shoes clicking against the polished floor. A smirk adorned her lips as she remembered the look on Kyoya's face as she'd teased him before class; the smirk was quickly replaced with a look of shock as a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind pressing her roughly against the wall, a soft yet effective hand stifling her scream.   
                 Could somebody have sent gang members after her? She wriggled side to side, attempting to throw the balance of the assailant to no avail. She was just preparing herself to fight when the hand not covering her mouth lightly made its way down her body, coming to rest on her ass and squeezing it as (Y/N) was turned to face her attacker.

Her (E/C) eyes were level with the light blue blazer and black tie of a student, and as the hand from her mouth was moved to her shoulder, the familiar scent of Kyoya washed over (Y/N) and she raised her gaze to stare at his face, heartbeat back to normal and a feeling of mild anger replacing her fear.  
"Kyoya, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "I could've really hurt you."  
                "Yet you didn't make a single move to do so..." He mused, "anyone would think you enjoy being pinned against the wall."

(Y/N) felt her cheeks beginning to burn, frustration welling up inside her.  
"You think I could really let you get away with teasing me like that earlier?" Kyoya moved his body closer to (Y/N)'s as he nuzzled into her neck before continuing in a whispered purr: "you must be very much mistaken."  
                       The girl was given no time to respond before her neck was attacked with his lips; he kissed roughly, hungrily, and (Y/N) was surprised when she felt the sting of teeth and suction as he marked her supple skin.

"K-Kyoya..." she breathed. She could feel her nether regions beginning to moisten and ache and clenched her thighs together; a movement that was noticed by the sharp Kyoya, who paused his attack to whisper to her once again.

"What is it, my Queen? Might you be wanting more?" His breath tickled (Y/N)'s (S/T) skin, causing her to shift more and let out a small moan. To her disappointment, the dark-haired boy pulled away and straightened to his full height.  
          "Huh?" (Y/N) let out a confused grunt, wondering why he'd stopped just as she was getting into it.  
"I think perhaps we should go somewhere more... private," he smirked in response, flinging open the door to the disused classroom they'd been standing next to - the very disused classroom that shared a wall with the host club room.

The tall boy quickly returned to (Y/N), roughly connecting their lips as he grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up to rest against the growing hardness in his pants.   
         She moaned into the kiss as he transported them into the room, not once pausing for breath. Kyoya gently placed (Y/N) on the desk at the front of the darkened room and pulled the door shut. Before many seconds had passed he was resting between (Y/N)'S legs, a hand cupping her cheek to pull her back in for another kiss.

Soft lips joined and moved rhythmically before Kyoya's tongue ran across the girl's bottom lip. He didn't wait to be granted entry, snaking his tongue skilfully into her mouth, running over hers as both parties' breathing turned to panting.   
            His hands took the chance to loosen her blouse, pulling it down from her left shoulder to expose her dark bra strap and soft (S/T) skin, which he caressed briefly before stroking down her chest to rest on her left breast.

(Y/N) gasped as his hand found its way under her bra, connecting with the soft flesh and rapidly hardening nipple.  
Finally, he broke away from the kiss and lowered his face, looking up at her through deep brown eyes as he pulled down her bra strap with his teeth. 

The fabric was soon pushed away and his tongue quickly went to work on her nipple, provoking a pleasured squeal as he introduced his teeth.  
(Y/N) wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, pulling him closer so she could feel him through his clothing, and beginning to move her hips.

"Kyoya, please..." she breathed, "I want you to make me yours..."

A growl formed in Kyoya's throat at this request. "Does my Queen want her King?"  
        "Yes," (Y/N) whispered, gently rubbing herself against the noticeable bulge in the boy's pants.

"What is it that you want, my Queen?" He asked with one eyebrow raised before licking up (Y/N)'s neck, causing her to shudder in pleasure.  
                 "I want my King... I want his cock..." The girl whined, aching for more than just this restricted contact.  
"And I want my Queen."

The two began to make out again as the boy began to remove the girl's blouse and bra, leaving her upper body bare and pausing to take in the sight of her sitting in just her skirt and tights; he felt the front of his pants getting tighter still. 

She quickly copied him, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, throwing that and his blazer onto the wooden floor and running her hands across his muscular chest and down to his crotch, where she palmed his erection through his clothing, earning an incredibly aroused groan.

"May I, my Queen?" Kyoya produced a condom from his pocket and undid the button on his pants, feeling relieved at the extra space that granted him.  
"Please," (Y/N) whispered, almost begging to feel him inside of her.  
"As you wish."  
He unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor as he removed his throbbing penis from his underwear. (Y/N) felt her breath hitching as she took in his size, her nether regions becoming wetter just from anticipation.

Once he'd slipped the condom on, Kyoya lightly pushed (Y/N) back so she was laying on the desk, lifting her legs so she was fully exposed to him. He ran his hand up her leg, squeezing her inner thigh before carefully stroking small circles against her panties. (Y/N) raised her hips, bringing herself closer to the boy's fingers and increasing the pressure rubbing against her clit.  
"Are you that desperate, my Queen?" He smirked, ensuring she could see as he used his other hand to stoke his length. "My, I can feel how excited you are even through your clothes!"

"Please Kyoya, my King, please give me more." (Y/N) begged, enjoying the foreplay but yearning to be filled with his cock.  
His response was to rip a hole in the crotch of her already laddered black tights which allowed him to move the damp fabric of her underwear aside and run a teasing finger along her genitalia. 

He then climbed onto the desk, hovering above (Y/N)'s panting body, and kissed her, beginning to gently tease her sensitive clit with a single finger as she moaned.   
His fingers soon moved further down, toying with her extremely wet opening before plunging two fingers in.  
(Y/N) squealed in delight, arching her back and closing her eyes as she thrusted in time with Kyoya's fingers. He easily added a third, adding to the pleasurable sensation of having something inside of her.

"I think you're ready," Kyoya purred into her ear as she whined and ground against his hand. His words sparked excitement inside of her and unable to wait much longer, (Y/N) spread her legs further, holding her panties out of the way as Kyoya withdrew his fingers and began to rub against her lips with the tip of his erection.   
After spreading her open he soon found her entrance with his head and began to slowly push in.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." He said quietly, getting a brief nod in reply.  
(Y/N) could feel herself stretching to allow him entry; the slight pain only adding to the pleasure she was feeling. Once his head was sheathed the girl felt a larger pang of pain, gasping and asking Kyoya to wait. 

He complied as she allowed herself to adjust and wrapped her arms around his back, before slowly continuing. The pain was still there, but bearable, and as Kyoya increased his pace she felt a sharp pain before it left her with just a dull ache; her nails raked down the boy's lean back in response as she held him tightly.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" He checked with a gentle voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, it hurt a little but I'm okay now."

"I'm nearly there, you're doing well," he encouraged.

Y/N) took a second to look down, finding that Kyoya's length was indeed almost completely inside of her. She had never felt so satisfied and full, urging him to continue. He sensed her wanting more and moved in further, a moan escaping his lips as he felt her moving around him. Kyoya began to thrust, gently at first, picking up the pace as (Y/N)'s moans became louder.  
                       "Are you enjoying this, my Queen?" He purred as he took in the expression of ecstasy on her face.  
(Y/N) was barely able to choke out a short "yes" through her heavy breaths; the pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming, and she felt as though it wouldn't be long before the boy tipped her over the edge.

Kyoya's breathing was also becoming heavier as he felt a weight building inside of him. He plunged his cock harder inside of (Y/N), their bodies making a slight slapping sound as they moved against each other.   
                  Feeling that they were both getting close, he straightened himself without stopping his momentum, pulling (Y/N) into a sitting position. He was propped on one knee, one hand squeezing the girl's ass and pulling her closer to him, and the other hand tangled in her hair, applying a small amount of pressure that provoked some very arousing noises.

"(Y/N), who is your King?" He asked, gazing straight into her (E/C) eyes which were barely able to stay open.

"Y-You are!"

"Louder, I didn't hear you." He emphasised this with a particularly hard thrust.  
         "Ah! You are my king! Kyoya!"

"Yes, that's right," Kyoya felt himself about to reach his climax; (Y/N) was not far behind.  
"K-Kyoya! I'm about to-"

"Yes, good girl, now scream my name, let everyone know who you belong to."

"Kyoya!" (Y/N) called his name over and over as she her mind went blank, her thoughts of only her King and the orgasm that was overcoming her.  
His Queen's shouts and the feeling of her walls contracting around him were enough to push Kyoya over the edge as well releasing inside of her before the two collapsed on the desk, panting, bodies glistening with sweat.


End file.
